Love and Monsters
by AthenaHolmesX
Summary: Hermione Granger goes through the attic in her parents old house and finds her adoption papers, she and her two best friends Fred and George Weasley go to America, South Dakota to find her father. Will she find love along the way while she hunts with two men, Saving People, Hunting Things, Their Family Business. (After War. Fred is Alive. Harry/Ron/Ginny Bashing.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

(A/N:This is my story and Fred did not die.)

(A/N:Harry, Ron and Ginny bashing.)

Hermione Granger s eyes grew misty and she stumbled as she read through the file.

Adoption Certificate for Hermione Singer.

Foster Application for Hermione Singer.

Replaced by Hermione Granger.

Born in South Dakota, Sioux Falls.

To be moved to London.

Her listed Primary schools.

Her very first letter from Hogwarts when she was eleven.

Her perfectly graded exam results.

A single, lone tear ran down her pale face and she closed the folder she had found in the attic of her parents old two bed-roomed house. Except they weren't her parents were they? She opened the folder again. Mother:-Unknown. Father:-Robert Steven Singer. She had no idea who these people were, or why they didn t want her, why they gave her up. More tears travelled down her cheeks. She wished she could speak to her mum and da- Laura and Wendell. The parents she had known since she was just months old. Hermione shuddered and walked on shaky legs to her computer. She didn t know where to start looking for this Robert Singer. She went on the internet and searched South Dakota. Nothing but restaurants, hotels and the best tourist hotspots. She tried again. South Dakota Sioux Falls The same results but different places. Hermione groaned in frustration.

"You should try adding Singer to the end of that." Said an unknown voice from behind her. She jumped and pointed her 10 " long, vine wood, and dragon heartstring core wand at the sound of the masculine voice a curse on the tip of her tongue.

"Bloody hell Fred you scared me half to death." Her wand dropped as she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the hug gratefully and took her seat at the computer. She stood behind him her hands resting on his shirt-clad shoulders. South Dakota, Sioux Falls, Singer. Results! Singer Salvage Yard. It s the only result. Hermione mentally slapped herself, why didn't she think of that.

"Thank you Fred! Thank you so much!" Hermione yelled and hugged him from behind. Where's George? She added as an afterthought. Fred's eyes brightened.

"We're working on a new product it's called Gryffindors Gum." At her raised eyebrow he coughed and elaborated. "If you eat it and you're not a Gryffindor or former Gryffindor then your tongue gets stuck to the roof of your mouth for about an hour but if you are one of us lions then it's just like your ordinary muggle bubble-gum." When Fred had finished his little rant he found Hermione positively beaming and bubbling the say something.

"I'm so proud of you and Geor-"

"Hermione! I know you want to say something so just say it."

"I don't know what your talking about." She looked away sheepishly.

"Hermione! Please just tell me."

"Just. STOP! And bring George over here as well. Fine. I m going to go and floo George." Fred kissed her on the forehead as he passed and went into Hermione s purple and black sleek style living room. He grabbed a handful of the lime green floo powder said Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Fred stepped through the fireplace and Hermione ran into her white, tiled kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"Just say it Hermione. Where s your bloody Gryffindor courage. Just say it, Fred George I m going to America to find my fathe-"

"Your WHAT! Fred stood there gaping with George by his side."

"I'm sorry but I need to find him. I was going to tell you in a better way." She gave a watery smile.

"You don't-" Fred began

"Really think-" George continued on.

"We're letting you-"

"Go to America-"

"On your own-"

"Do you?" They finished together. Hermione's mouth opened in shock and she stood there gaping clumsily.

"Fred. George. You have a business to run, you can't just pick up and leave." She stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Yes we can and-" George said smugly.

"We aren't leaving-"

"Forever are we?-" Fred crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the countertop smiling at a glaring Hermione.

"Fine, it's a good job I love you both." She ran up to them and jumped into their waiting arms. "And by the way we're leaving in the morning, you can stay the night if you want." Their eyes softened and they released her with care.

"Are you going to tell them?" Hermione's face contorted in rage.

"No and you can't make me!"

"What actually happened? We don t know." The twins spoke simultaneously

"I only found out last week. They never really liked me or was my friend. Ginny couldn't stand me just put up with me for Harry, and Harry and Ron only put up with me to get me through school. They said-" Hermione choked on a sob. "-th-that they only needed my brains to get them through the war. They never did care about me. So I'm not telling them anything." Hermione had tears streaming down her face, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were blotchy. The twins -while she was speaking- had guided her to a chair and the were crouched on the floor either side of her consoling her. She calmed down, wiped her scarlet nose on her sleeve and gave another watery smile. "So. Erm, tomorrow we re going by portkey to Singer Salvage Yard, It s too dangerous to apparate so far." She placed her hands on the twins shoulders and told them to set a movie up and she was going to make some popcorn.

"Okie dokie, bloody brilliant you muggles. I don t honestly how we survived without eliktisity."

"Electricity George." Hermione gently chastised as she wandered off into her kitchen, wondering what she would do without her boys. Fred turned on her sleek, black T.V while George ventured to her rack of DVDs.

"How about The Bridge to Terabithia" Fred pulled a face and shook his head harshly.

"Okay then how about InkHeart that sounds really good." George smiled and handed the case over to his twin, who set the rest of it up. By the time Hermione came back in the twins

Were seated either side of the couch with a fluffy, blue blanket spread out over them. Hermione jumped over one side of the couch and landed neatly inside the warm cover spilling chocolate-coated popcorn in the process.

"Press play then."

"Yeah hurry up Forge."

"Oh shut up Gred." They silenced when the opening credits came on T.V and around half way through the film they each fell into a deep sleep leaning on one another, thinking about how America would be the next day. The only distinct sound being popcorn spilling and covering the carpet like a sea of sweetness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Hermione awoke on her comfy sofa snuggled between Fred and George their limbs tangled under the blue blanket. She groaned and rubbed at the crick in her neck and began to try and maneuver her way away from the twins so she could get dressed, this was a big day. She moved Fred's arm from around her shoulders and leaned back on her arms trying not to laugh at the look of outrage of Fred's face.

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione asked now slumping back against the cushions. Fred silently laughed and stood up stretching.

"I don't really know about ten minutes before you." He smiled a toothy grin, grabbed Hermione around her waist, plucked her up from her seat and set her back down on her laminate flooring. "You okay love?" A crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I guess so. I'm a little nervous, and I need to tell them I'm a witch because it will just create an even bigger rift If i don't and I'm just so scared. So no actually no. I'm not okay." Hermione felt a nervous smirk creep onto her face.

"Your ranting again," Fred laughed while walking into the kitchen. "and besides everything will be fine-"

"If it's not you have us." George's sleepy voice, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and took the cup of tea Fred had in his hand for himself. "What time is it?" He slurped as he took a drink earning a playful glare from Hermione who was over a frying pan cooking pancakes.

"Around nine." Hermione said as she checked the clock on her wall. George nodded his thanks.

"So… What's the plan?" Asked Fred who was sitting on Hermione's counter-top munching on a crunchy red apple. Hermione motioned 'one minute' with her hands and she plated the pancakes she had been making and gave each boy a plate before munching on her own sugar and lime filled one.

"Well after breakfast I'm going to get dressed get my beaded bag and then presuming you two are ready i think we should leave." Hermione said sucking the sugar that was situated on her thumb. She ate the rest of her pancakes in silence chewing slowly and her eyes unfocused.

"Hermione? Hermione!?" Hermione quickly looked up almost dropping her plate in the process. "We lost you for a second there.

"Yeah. I'm fine sorry I was in a world of my own. What were you saying?"

"Oh just that we should go and get dressed now because we still need to go to the Ministry to get a registered portkey." Hermione was already half-way up the stairs when Fred had finished what he was saying.

"I'M HAVING A QUICK SHOWER I WON'T BE LONG!" Her voice echoed into the upstairs landing where the boys had gone into their orange and purple shared room to also get changed.  
_

Around twenty minutes Hermione, Fred and George were standing outside of the old, scarlet phonebox that leads to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was on a pair of black skinny jeans, an AC/DC shirt with a thick, gray leather jacket and a matching pair of gray sneakers. Her hair was tied back in a platt with a hair tie. Fred and George were dressed identically in blue plaid shirts that clashed horribly with their fiery hair and dark navy jeans with climbing boots. Their messy hair sticking up at all angles. All of their belongings could be located inside Hermione's purple beaded bag she used on the hunt for horcruxes, it had a permanent undetectable extension charm and it fit all of their needs from clothes and shoes down to baubles and books.

"You ready boys?" Hermione asked. They nodded their heads 'yes' and they squeezed tightly into the small space meant for two people at most. Hermione turned on the spot until she was facing the phone, she picket it up in her right hand and dialed the numbers 6-2-4-4-2 the telephone box jolted to a start and it began to descend. Through the floor of the box and through the concrete from outside. Less than one second later the inside of the Ministry came into view and a posh, womens voice filled the space they were currently occupying "Welcome To The Ministry of Magic, please state your names and business." Hermione spoke first her voice quivering slightly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"And your business?" The lady's voice asked again.

"I- we are coming to get a portkey." George answered clenching his fists. 'Why does this take so bloody long' He thought to himself. The doors opened suddenly and they stepped out into the auditorium that inhabited a large golden statue of a neatly dresses Wizard and Witch surrounded by a House Elf wearing nought but a the rag of a pillowcase and a Goblin that was looking down it's ugly, pointed nose. Hermione chose to ignore it and she sped up until she reached a long corridor filled with offices. She looked over her shoulder and found Fred and George pointing at a perfectly painted white door. Hermione giggled and shook her head in amusement. She walked over to the door and placed a delicate hand on the knob.

"What would I do without you two!" She spoke out loud and the twins grins widened even more if possible. Hermione twisted the doorknob and entered the office.

"Aren't you supposed to knock Granger?" Said a cold, malicious voice from behind the mahogany desk in the center of the room. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back by gel, his features remained cold and his clothing choice was very official clad in a black and white robes.

"Oh sorry Malfoy." Hermione ran back to the door and knocked on it twice before walking back to Draco Malfoy's desk.

"Aren't you amusing Granger." Draco drawled a small smirk pulling at his lips. Fred and George's looks darkened and they folded their arms intimidatingly. Draco's face paled even more if that was possible and quickly asked what they wanted.

"We want a portkey to America, Sioux Falls preferably Singer Salvage Yard." George said impatiently. A look of surprise rose onto Malfoy's face but it was hidden quickly and his blank, expressionless face returned.

"Okay, that will be 27 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 4 Knuts and it will be ready in 30 seconds." He held out his pale-skinned hand in front of him. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics while Fred and George nodded at each other smirking seeming to be reading each other's minds. Hermione reached into her back pocket and she pulled out a collection of golden, silver and bronze coins.

"Here's the exact amount." Hermione said. "Is it ready?" She added.

"Of course." He handed Hermione a faintly glowing book and bid the trio goodbye with a wave of his hand. The three of them vanished into the now busing corridor and pushed their way through the current of people to go outside and activate the portkey. Once they were outside Fred and George led Hermione to a small alleyway that they usually used to apparate. The trio all gripped a part of the book holding on tightly.

"How do-" Fred started

"We-" Continued George

"Activate it?" They finished together. Hermione giggled to herself at what she had dubbed their 'telepathic twin talk'.

"I think we just say-" They all tightened their grip."-portus." Hermione whispered. The three of them moaned as they felt the uncomfortable feeling of a hook pulling them to their destination in America. Hermione groaned and rolled over onto her back the sharp stones digging into her clothes and skin, she stared up at the clear blue sky and she realised how hot it really was. With a small groan of disapproval she stood up and helped the twins up who were both scowling at the remains of the leather-bound book. Hermione looked around the rusted scrapyard, cars half taken apart, paint chipped and peeling, wheels missing and a fine layer of rust covered most of the cars and parts. In the center of it all was a old, slightly run-down house, windows were coated in bits of grime, the roof was badly arranged but it looked strangely protected. "My magic is tingling…" Hermione stated offhandedly.

"Our's too." The twins said rubbing their chests as if trying to ease the tickle that roamed there.

"We should knock on." Hermione said biting her lip, the twins had told her that it was her nervous tick. She agreed as she felt the skin break. Fred Hermione and George walked slower than normal but the house seemed to reach them quicker than they wanted. Hermione took a deep breath, raised her hand and knocked thrice on the door. She waited with baited breath for the door to be answered. After a minute footsteps were heard on the other side of the door and a tall, handsome man answered the door. He had deep, green eyes, and short, brown hair bordering on blonde. He was built and well-muscled and it showed through his fitted green shirt.

" I help you?" He smiled and Hermione's heart began beating faster and she felt herself blush.

"Oh. Erm. Yes. I'm here to see Mr Robert Singer." Hermione knew that she sounded silly stuttering and blushing as him. His perfect face suddenly hardened and he spoke in a harsh voice.

"Why? What do you want?"

"I just need to see him please." Her voice was pleading and she was almost crying. Fred and George stepped up behind her and looked at the man with angry glares.

"Give me one good reason."

"It's really important. It's the only reason we came to America." Hermione felt her vision go a little glassy.

"As you can-" George opened his big mouth and begun speaking.

"Tell we aren't-"

"Locals-" The twins placed consoling hands on her shoulders.

"Fine. BOBBY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." Dean yelled throwing his head back as he did. Thumping was heard nearby.

"I'm here ya idjit quit yellin'" His gruff voice appeared at the door and he looked at them with question in his eyes. He was medium-height shorter than the other man and he had a round middle, and his beard was rough-looking and he wore a moth-eaten baseball cap. "Hello." He said

"Hello." Hermione replied quietly.

"Now what in hell's name do you want with me?" He snapped and Hermione backed up into the twins chests who were trying to look intimidating at the older looking men.

"Well I'm, erm, I'm y-y-your." She stuttered and Dean was smiling softly at her thinking he had been too hard on her before.

"Out with it then. I don't have all day." He snapped. He was not making this any easier.

"Daughter!" She blurted out.

"What?" Bobby asked filling the silence.

"Daughter. I'm your daughter." She blurted it out again, turned around and buried her head in the twins chests. Bobby looked as though he had been physically slapped.

"Hermione?" He asked breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

"Hermione?" Bobby asked breathlessly. He seemed to stop breathing, he stumbled a little and grabbed Dean's shoulder for support who was also staring open-mouthed at the curly-haired witch. Hermione turned her head away from Fred and George's chests and looked at her father. Her face was masked with shock. He really remembered her?

"That's me." She mumbled while staring intently at the ground. She felt a rough, callous hand grab her hand and pull her closer. Each hand was situated on either side of her face and Bobby's eyes drilled into hers.

"It really is you." Bobby whispered. "Yo-you have your mother's eyes." He pulled her into a tight hug letting her know just how much he had missed her. Hermione's eyes welled up as she hugged him back around his large middle. "Do you want to come in?" He asked a lot more politely. She nodded unable to trust herself to speak.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled quietly.

"Are these two with you?" Asked a husky voice. Hermione turned and saw the handsome one blocking the twins path inside the house. She felt herself blush again.

"Yeah there with me." Hermione said. "But thank you though." She added quickly.

"I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester." He held out his hand. And she took it without a thought.

"Hermione Granger. Well Singer I suppose." She smiled at him, he smiled back and she felt her heart flutter again. Fred and George pushed past him smugly and wandered back to either side of her.

"Someone's got a crush." Fred mumbled in her ear.

"Very obvious as well." George said in her other ear not bothering to whisper. Hermione looked around frantically.

"Shut up! Anyway we need to tell them." Hermione's face fall as she spoke but she continued into what she presumed was the sitting room. It was mainly a dull, wooden brown colour and the walls on every side were filled with books of all kinds. Just by the worn titles she could tell some were in English, Greek even Latin and German. This was her new safe haven.

"So you like to read?" Asked a different voice to Bobby and Dean. Hermione turned around but her answer died on her tongue. There stood a giant man at least 6'4 Hermione had to crane her neck up just to look at him properly. He had bright, hazel eyes and shoulder-length, chocolate coloured hair.

"Oh yeah. I love to read. The twins call me a bookworm." Sam laughed deeply and shook is head.

"That's what Dean calls me." Hermione smiled brightly knowing this was the start of a beautiful friendship just by how easily they began to talk with no awkwardness involved.

"Is Dean your younger brother?" Hermione asked wanting to know their relation.

"No. He's my older brother I'm just taller." He replied.

"How old are you?" Hermione said. "If you don't mind me asking." She added sharpish.

"It's fine. I'm twenty-two and Dean's twenty-six." He stated. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one." She smiled again sheepishly. "Do you know where my twins, Dean and Mr Singer have gone." Sam tried helplessly to contain a snigger.

"Mr Singer? Really?" At Hermione's scowl hurried on speaking again. "I'm kidding relax. They've gone into the kitchen to get drinks. They should be here around…-" As he spoke the four men walked in with cups of clear liquid. "-Now." He sat on the lone, blue armchair after grabbing a glass out of his brother.

"Hey sweetheart. Why don't you come and sit down." Dean smirked at her and passed her a glass. Hermione scowled at the pet name but sat down next to him nevertheless. She swirled the contents in glass and took a tentative sip and looked at Bobby.

"Well then girly. How did you find me?" Bobby asked. Hermione's face flashed a look of pain, she hid it quickly but not before Dean saw it. He sent a look at Bobby who didn't appear to have noticed.

"Well I erm.-" Fred cut her off.

"Maybe you should start from the start."

"The very start." Added George.

"What's that supposed to mean Hermione?" Bobby had lost his polite demeanor and his usual gruff self was shining through.

"Well the twins and I we are Witches." Hermione said it so quietly it was a surprise that any of them heard her. Within a split second Dean took out a pistol from the back waistband of his pants, pinned her to the couch by her neck only giving her little room to breathe. Meanwhile Sam and Bobby had shotguns aimed at the twins hearts.

"Well technically we're Wizards." They laughed at themselves.

"Not the time." Hermione choked out as Dean tightened his grip on her neck. Fred and George's look turned murderous.

"Oi! You bloody idiot get your hands off her." They shouted simultaneously.

"Your Witches! You fucking sold your souls for powers." Dean spat angrily.

"Please!" Hermione spluttered. Her face was going tomato red and she gasped for breath. Dean let go of her neck but still had his pistol cocked at her. She gasped for breath and rubbed at her quickly bruising neck and Dean had the decency to look guilty.

"I don't even know what demons are and your saying I sold my soul to get my powers! That's mad." She was crying openly, her throat was throbbing and she kept rubbing at it wincing in pain.

"Oh yeah and how do you explain how else you're a Witch." Dean's glare hardened if possible. Hermione furiously wiped at her tears.

"I don't know! I was born with it. I started having accidental magic when i was five explain how I would have sold my soul then." She was shouting now right up into Dean's face, Bobby and Sam had lowered their guns and the twins relaxed a little.

"Put the gun down boy." Came Bobby's gruff voice.

"Did you not hear she's a-"

"Witch. Yes I know but I think she's telling the truth." Dean reluctantly pistol. The curly-haired Witch sat up and ran to Fred and George, she threw her arms around them. Dean and Sam also got up and sat down next to Bobby each wearing identical faces of surprise.

"Let me see your neck love." Said Fred leaving no room for argument. George stood in front of them protectively. "I can't do anything about it out bruise paste is at home." He said looking at her sympathy evident of his freckled face. George growled at the three men sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Came Sam's voice. He put his shotgun down, went into the kitchen and came back seconds later with a thin towel filled with ice. "This should stop the slight swelling." He spoke with a guilty edge to his voice.

"Thank you Sam." Hermione croaked smiling genuinely. He smiled back and sat down. Fred guided her to the two-seater and sat with her while George sat on the arm.

"I'm sorry girly. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You passed the holy water and silver and you got passed the Devil's Trap. We should have listened." Bobby sounded very sincere. Hermione opened her mouth to reply when the sound of fluttering wings filled her ears. Suddenly, a another tall man appeared in the room a scowl upon his troubled face. He had brilliantly blue eyes and wavy black hair that matched his stubble. He wore a cream-coloured trench coat and a suit with a loosely tied tie.

"You will not harm this girl any further." His voice was deep and gravelly. He waked smoothly over the the two-seater and he held out a hand for Hermione to take. And she did. He gently pulled her up and placed two hands around her neck. She flinched and looked at the floor but he lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "I won't harm you. I want to heal you." He said this softly and Hermione nodded her consent. A warm, tingling sensation traveled through her neck, she felt the swelling in her neck disappear. "The bruising is now gone too."

"Thank you." Hermione spoke normally now.

"What are you doing here Cas?" Asked Dean.

"I had to heal Hermione Granger."

"Why?"

"I am her Guardian Angel." The man Dean called Cas said.

"Your an angel!" Came the three different voices of Hermione, Fred and George.

"Yes I am called Castiel." Hermione was rendered speechless. The twins stood up from the couch.

"Were going to wait outside-"

"Shout if you need anything." They each kissed her on the forehead and went onto the porch. Hermione wrapped her arms around long since forgetting the towel of ice.

"Sorry again Hermione." Said Sam. "Can I call you Hermione?" He added. She just laughed and nodded her head.

"It's okay Sam." She held out her hand and he shook it a grin on his face.

"I'm going to go outside and speak to your twins." He waved and exited the room.

"So." Hermione said into the awkward silence. Dean coughed and Bobby began to pace.

"You're my daughter. Hermione Jean Singer." Bobby stated mainly to himself, Castiel had sat down next to Dean and they were having a whispered discussion before Dean excused them both. Bobby and Hermione were left alone. He pulled out a dining chair and sat opposite her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "I'm very sorry about Dean and me."

"Dean and I." Hermione felt herself blush as she correct him. "Sorry." She said. Bobby let out a chuckle.

"It's fine. I've missed you."

"Why? Why did you give me away?" Hermione heard herself asking her father.

"After Karen died -your mother- I didn't think I could take care of you on my own, so I gave you away so I could learn to hunt and kill the demon that possessed Karen." He felt his eyes grow glassy but refused to let himself cry.

"A demon killed her?" Hermione gasped in horror and a hand flew to her mouth.

"In a way. I killed her. I wasn't a hunter then so I didn't know what to do. She was attacking me. She was trying to get to your room I didn't know what to do so I-I-I stabbed her in the stomach and this black smoke billowed out of her mouth before she bled out in my arms." Bobby felt a single tear fall down his wrinkled face. "Then I met Rufus he trained me to be a hunter and cleaned me up after." Another tear danced down his face and Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you. For telling me." Hermione mumbled. Bobby grimaced and ran a hand down his face as she withdrew her arms from around him.

"So how are your parents. Laura and Wendell was it?" Bobby asked.

"They're not around anymore."

"Why?" He wouldn't it it drop and Hermione was going to be completely honest with them from now on.

"I think we should get everyone back in here. I only want to explain this once." She left no room for argument. Her father nodded and shouted-loudly-for everyone to come back in. Not even a minute later Dean,Sam, Castiel and the twins came in sitting in their previous positions while Castiel stood up.

"Right-o what are we doing now." The twins spoke gleefully and they seemed pleased with themselves. George muttered something in her ear while Hermione stifled a snigger. She looked up and Sam only had half an eyebrow.

"What did they do to me!" Sam looked exasperated.

"Were they playing a card game when you went outside?" She already knew the answer.

"Er yes. What's that got to do with it?"

"They were playing exploding snap. Here." She straightened her back, pointed her wand at Sam, muttered something in Latin under her breath and his eyebrow grew back instantly. She slapped the twins and chastised them.

"Thanks. Anyway what did you want us in here for?" Sam asked still rubbing his eyebrow.

"Well Mr Singer-" Someone cut her off.

"Bobby. Call me Bobby." She nodded.

"Bobby, wants some answers to some questions and I'm only gonna answer them once. So I want everyone else in the room as well." Hermione said all of this in one breath.

"Okay then. Let's go." Dean reached inside his leather jacket that was situated next to him and pulled out a silver flask and took a swig of what Hermione presumed was whiskey.

Hermione waited on baited breath for Bobby's first question.

"How are your parents?" He said repeating his earlier question.

"They're fine and happy they're even expecting." Hermione tried to look as filled with joy as possible but she didn't know how convincing she was. She knew she was a good liar but how good were the boys at spotting it?

"Boy or girl?" Asked Sam leaning back.

"Oh they want it to be a surprise." She said as she shook herself out of her thoughts. "Next Question."  
"How did you find out about being adopted? About me? About where to find me" Bobby fired another question at her.

"I was just cleaning out the attic and I found this in the first box I looked in. I saw your last name and our hometown so i googled them and Singer Salvage Yard showed up. We only came here on a hunch but it worked out." She gave a small smile.

"Any questions for us Sweetheart?" Asked Dean with a small smirk after taking another swig of his whisky.

"Are you both hunters too? Like Bobby?"

"Yup. Since I was about twelve." Dean answered for both him and Sam quickly.

"How has your life been? Any danger?" It was Sam's turn to ask a question and he sat forward and folded as he listened for her answer. Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner while Fred and George giggled like girls.

"Oh you have no idea. We used to get caught up in so much trouble and danger. It was so fun but then things began to get more serious-" Her expression darkened and turned sad. "-People started dying. It was our job to help." She grew quiet. The twins placed consoling hands on her shoulders and took over.

"There was a war-" Fred began.

"-people died-" George continued.

"-good, good people-"

"-Fred nearly died-" George shuddered at the thought.

"-Hermione saved my life." Fred finished. Hermione blushed under all of the praise and the shocked looks of the three men opposite.

"How? How did she save your life?" Asked Dean seemingly interested. Castiel took over.

"I was watching. I was watching from the heavens. George was mourning his brother when Hermione saw him take a small breath, she called over a nurse and he slowly recovered in the hospital." Castiel said gravely.

"I helped George get through it, made him eat and change his clothes because otherwise he wouldn't move from Fred's bedside. We weren't really close during school but after that we got really close. They're like my brothers." Hermione smiled fondly. "Any other questions?" She asked hoping the questioning would finally be over. Bobby gave her an understanding look.

"No. Not for today." Hermione nodded her head in thanks.

"How long are you staying?" Asked Dean.

"Well I want to get to know you guys more so a little longer and I want to stay here a few weeks. I've always wanted to visit America." She said.

"You can stay here for a while if you'd like." Bobby told her. "The Sam and Dean are staying for a week or two too. And what about you boys?" He directed the last part of his little speech to Fred and George.

"Thank you-" They began simultaneously

"For the offer-" Continued George.

"But we have a-"

"Business to run-" They finished.

"Oh okay." Said Bobby not really caring.

"What kind of business?" Asked Sam curiously.

"Joke shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." They spoke together again. Sam raised his eyebrows a grin on his face as he laughed.

"Hermione you need to keep in touch okay." Said Fred hugging her after George.

"We should be going now 'Mione, leave you time to explore America and catch up with your family." Said George hugging her one last time before he left. They said their goodbyes to the other three men and walked out of the house and made their way home.

"So while we're staying and so are you do you want to do anything?" Asked Sam kindly.

"Yeah actually." Replied Hermione

"Oh yeah, what's that." Dean butted into the conversation.

"Will you teach me to hunt?"


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry I havn't been posting, I've been studying for my end of year exams. I should be posting again soon. Sorry guys!

-AimeeWeasley1 


End file.
